This invention relates generally to the planarization of semiconductor substrates and, more particularly, to a chemical mechanical polishing conditioner.
Integrated circuits are typically formed on substrates, particularly silicon wafers, by the sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive or insulative layers. Specific structures and devices are formed by preferential etching of the layers aided by photolithography. High resolution and accurate focusing of the photolithography apparatus allows the formation of well defined micro- or nano-structures. Accurate focusing of the photolithography apparatus is difficult for non-planar surfaces. Therefore, there is a need to periodically planarize the substrate surface to provide a planar surface. Planarization, in effect, polishes away a non-planar, outer surface, whether a conductive, semiconductive, or insulative layer, to form a relatively flat, smooth surface.
Chemical mechanical polishing is one accepted method of planarization. This planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted on a carrier or polishing head, with the surface of the substrate to be polished exposed. The substrate is then placed against a rotating polishing pad. The carrier head provides a controllable load, i.e., pressure, on the substrate to push it against the polishing pad. In addition, the carrier head may rotate to provide additional motion between the substrate and polishing surface. Further, a polishing slurry, including an abrasive and at least one chemically-reactive agent, may be spread on the polishing pad to provide an abrasive chemical solution at the interface between the pad and substrate.
The effectiveness of a CMP process may be measured by its polishing rate, and by the resulting finish (absence of small-scale roughness) and flatness (absence of large-scale topography) of the substrate surface. Inadequate flatness and finish can produce substrate defects. The polishing rate, finish and flatness are determined by the pad and slurry combination, the relative speed between the substrate and pad, and the force pressing the substrate against the pad. The polishing rate sets the time needed to polish a layer. Thus, it sets the maximum throughput of the polishing apparatus.
It is important to take appropriate steps to counteract any deteriorative factors which may either damage the substrate (such as by scratches resulting from accumulated debris in the pad) or reduce polishing speed and efficiency (such as results from glazing of the pad surface after extensive use). The problems associated with scratching the substrate surface are self-evident. The more general pad deterioration problems both decrease polishing efficiency, which increases cost, and create difficulties in maintaining consistent operation from substrate to substrate as the pad decays.
The glazing phenomenon is a complex combination of contamination, thermal, chemical and mechanical damage to the pad material. When the polisher is in operation, the pad is subject to compression, shear and friction producing heat and wear. Slurry and abraded material from the wafer and pad are pressed into the pores of the pad material and the material itself becomes matted and even partially fused. These effects reduce the pad's roughness and its ability to efficiently polish the substrate.
It is, therefore, desirable to continually condition the pad by removing trapped slurry, and unmatting or re-expanding the pad material.
A number of conditioning procedures and apparatus have been developed. A conventional conditioner has an arm holding a conditioner head with an abrasive disk against the polishing pad. A bearing system rotatably supports the abrasive disk at the end of the arm. The abrasive disk rotates against the polishing pad to physically abrade the polishing pad and remove the glazing layer from the polishing pad.
During the conditioning operation, slurry or fragments of the polishing pad glazing layer may enter openings in the conditioner head and interfere with its rotational motion. In particular, if slurry is deposited on the bearing system, it may cause bearing reliability problems and may reduce the life of the conditioning head.